pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Phinfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Phinfan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 20:06, September 13, 2009 omg Omg! I love the Phineas Pan thing! looks funny! I love it! and it matches with all the characters perfectly! great job! ~Disneygirl94 Thanks Peter Pan is my favorite fairytale, I thought of him kinda like Phineas, fun-loving, heroic, plus I'd love to see Phineas crack a joke just like Peter.-Phinfan Yeah! well anyways..nice job! oh and thanks 4 commenting on my blogs and stuff! hope to hear from you more! ~Disneygirl94 yeah... Hello? How do u do? I've visited Disneygirl's page and, yeah, Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo is one of the most confusing ep. In the last time they traveled through time was Phineas and Ferb of THE DAY OF THE ROLLERCOASTER, so how did they they know they will need that tool? May be Xavier and Fred told their mom, and Candace told her young brothers, but how did Isa know what day to give them the tool? She was from the rollercoaster day too! --PerryPerry 02:07, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi Yes, yes i did :) I thought your stories were really good! So they deserved to get more viewed, so i added you to my user page. --Singerbabexo 00:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Disneygirl94 Hey diesneygirl94 wanted me to tell her friends that she can NOT log on her acc. She is really sorry and is trying to get on as we speak. She just wants to let you know she is not ditching anyone, it's her acc, that is being strange singerbabexo Sure! I contacted her and Perryperry! I will go see it! :) singerbabexo I liked your little speech thing! lol and WELCOME!! glad your here. ~Disneygirl I have no problem with your speech. Speak whatever you want, just remember to be polite :) --PerryPerry 06:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) wow Wow phinfan......you have tons of Ideas don't you? I just looked at a Tale of two cuties! XD great title I might add...I just wanted to say your ideas are very creative and funny and keep up the good work! ~Disneygirl so true! oh boy I have TONS of homework!!! stupid school................................... ~Disneygirl94 Ditto Disneygirl94. Your ideas are absolutely awesome Phinfan. And to let you know I've been here only for a month since I heard about Singerbabexo's story on the PnF wiki. --PerryPerry 05:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC) XD lol cool! good pokemon character cards 4 the characters 2! ~Disneygirl :) Yup, you will probably be on the community soon :) Keep on writing, and soon you will get there :) Great work! --Singerbabexo 20:23, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes,yes. Of corse! His flirting is "Phineas flirty" it's very mild, it's not like wrong or anything. It's like "Nice dress, it's nice." You know? So yup... :) --Singerbabexo 23:42, September 30, 2009 (UTC) phinland I'd love to expand it, but I have mine to finish. And lots of homework too. Your story is fine. Like it anyway :) --PerryPerry 06:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :) Nice idea, Phinfan (the one on Disneygirl94's page). It sounds a bit crazy and weird, but I love it. I like Jessebel too PerryPerry 15:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Cool idea Phinfan! btw, LOVE the idea of jessable! never would have thought of it myself! great job! ~Disneygirl I read your comment on perryperry's page and I couldn't agree with you more! ~Disneygirl94 ohhhhhhhh cool! I like that! I love all of your ideas! ~Disneygirl Aw thanks! I think....is that good? the whole Ferb emotion and stuff? XD I sure hope so...yeah I was getting bored with Ferb soooo I draw him alot in different emotions... ~Disneygirl Yeah I saw it! hehe that is like perfect 4 all the characters! once again...GREAT JOB! :) ~Disneygirl Really? Really? When I wrote that I was thinking, "I think another guy alreay wrote something like this." But I wrote it anyway. I'm sorry I copied your idea. Do you mind if i still do it though? 'Cause my friend has been bugging me to write it,and I can't just go to him empty handed,like Dr.Doofenshimrtz in the Cliptastic Countdown.--HiBy25 11:04, October 13, 2009 (UTC) It's okay--HiBy25 11:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) OMG PHINFAN! I LOVE kingdom hearts! that's weird, cause I was gonna write a story about it! XD I actually drew Phineas as Sora! and Isa as kairi! lol I might post it! anyway Ferblous idea! ~Disneygirl your welcome! :D yea xd I can already see goofy's face! and yeah candace and donald I would love to see them meet! I was planning on Ferb as Riku..yeah I know that sounds really weird. But you know how Riku and Sora are like best friends? well, its kinda like that with Phineas and Ferb. Sorry that's the best I got! and I know the stories are yours b/c I look at the bottom of the page to see who made it. :) ~Disneygirl What are you guys talking about ~ Emilylover224 Yeah you can. Just go to the page you want to see and look at the bottom of it and see who made the edits! :D ~Disneygirl Phinfan, I love that! it's so cute! and that was a super great idea! nice work as always! ~Disneygirl